world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
The High Princedom of Peran
A City-State nestled in the Northwestern part of Granite Vale, the High Princedom of Peran is a small, but wealthy nation that is currently consolidating its power after the early death of their previous Prince and Princess due to illness, and the ever-encroaching forces of the Ebon Accord. Known throughout the realm as a nation of abundance, the main visitors to Peran are foreign merchants and adventurers. The former come due to the extensive mining in the Firepeak and Scarstone mountains bringing an abundance of silver and other precious resources, while the latter come due to the dangers and mysteries that are often unearthed by those very same miners.' Description: The seat and capital of the Princedom is the city of Marlholm, which is a sprawling metropolis built in, on, and around the mountain of the same name. Large walls surround the city, thick and high slabs of grey stone, with the only entrances being two massive gates made of blackened wood. Most of the city is built in a similar manner, with stone being the main building resource, even for the poorer districts. The city begins at the base of the mountain, with paths and stairs leading to the different districts, with the palace and manors of the nobility residing closer to the Marlholm’s peak. Outside of the city, the idyllic countryside is much less splendorous. Massive expanses of farmland taking advantage of the soil invigorated by the ash of the nearby volcanoes to produce grain and vegetables in such numbers to export them to the city and realms beyond. Out here, settlements do not grow much bigger than a few walled towns, modest in size and scope to the city, but impressive in their own rights. Government and Politics: The Princedom is in essence, a constitutional monarchy, centered around the ruling High Prince or Princess. Inheritance is decided by seniority of birth, with gender being disregarded to prevent a possible succession crisis from lack of a male heir. The Kasor Dynasty has been in rule since the founding of the nation, with Prince Levi being the sole heir due to the early death of the last Prince and Princess-consort. Though the Prince remains the head of state and often the head of many other governmental organizations, the actual power and authority of these positions are hardly ever exercised, and instead delegated to a council of nobility who see to the day-to-day governance. The Councillors are usually appointed by the Prince when an opening presents itself, but oftentimes the matter can be settled by popular election if the Prince cannot find a clear candidate or if there are several candidates clamoring for the position. The Council is usually made up of four members: the Master of Craft and Coin, the High Marshal, the Speaker of Faiths, and the Master of Lands, who handle the economy, military, religion, and agricultural aspects of the Princedom respectively. Each Councillor acts with the authority of the Prince in their respective fields, though any decision can be overruled by the Prince or if the three other Councillors vote unanimously that the decision must be vetoed. Under each Councillor is a "Chamber", which is the staff and small bureaucracy that serve the Government. The duties of each Councillor are, in theory, rather simple. * The Master of Craft and Coin ensures that the guilds and private companies in the city are kept stable, and handles various contracts and projects relating to architecture, development, and property. They also serve as a collector of taxes and treasurer. * The High Marshal handles the supply and distribution of arms and armor to the nation's armed forces, commands their deployment, and the enforcement of the law through the distribution of guards and patrols. * The Speaker of Faiths keeps the various religions of Peran peaceful and stable, while overseeing for the healthcare of the citizenry and is semi-officially in charge of the magical community in Peran. * The Master of Lands is in charge of keeping the people fed through the organization of caravans and the institution of farming reforms and subsidies. The Councillors system is meant to encourage cooperation and loyalty, though the various grudges of the nobility often worm their way into the government, which has resulted in political parties and politicking in the past, though it is the duty of the Prince to mediate disputes before such things escalate. Lately, the nobility have settled into a relative time of peace, blood feuds having cooled into friendly rivalries in the face of greater external threats. Politics in Peran mainly revolve around the power plays made by the nobility and the upper class of citizenry and the politicking when open seats on the council are being squabbled over. However lately, the Prince has been doing his best to quell such inward conflict, hoping to turn their attention outwards at the possible threat of the Ebon Accord to their borders. He is seemingly making progress, but not as much as he’d hope. In the same effort, the once isolationist city-state has recently begun a major diplomatic campaign to scrounge for possible allies in the face of their neighbors. There are eight major royal houses that all can claim lineage to, including the royal family of Peran, though centuries of cross marriage and squabbling has produced upwards of twenty as of the present. The diversity of the lower classes is less evident in the nobility, though due to the nature of interactions between races in Thrae, none of the houses can claim to not have the blood of different races in their veins. Some even pride themselves on this, with the royal family in particular taking great pride in their claim of being the descendants of dragons. Inhabitants: Peran is a rather cosmopolitan nation, thanks to the previous subjugation or integration of various mountain races over the years, and now, alongside humans, there are growing populations of dwarves, goblins, and others, along with a few small communities of giants that live in the countryside and mountains that swear fealty to the Prince. Though humans have most of the power thanks to making up the majority of the nobility, this is not a monopoly. The House of Vil, one of the original eight founders of Peran, is led by the ancestors of a Dwarf tribe, and several of the lower houses are now led by half-breeds, and mixed-blood nobles. The true mark of a minority in Peran is a foreigner, rather than a singular race. Perani have a reputation for xenophobia against immigrants, yet an incredibly warm and hospitable attitude towards travelers and merchants. This is mainly due to the way Perani culture is structured, with an immigrant being a forced new entry into an already established group. Though many, if not most, immigrants can integrate after a rather cold transitory period, some can never truly adjust and are scrutinized heavily for every perceived slight and mistake. When one refers to a "Perani", this often refers to any "citizen" of Peran, which means any lowborn person born on soil legally belonging to the Prince. This means that even children born by nomadic people on Peran land are technically citizens, though to prevent abuse it a practice to have at least 10 other citizens vouch that the child was legally on Peran property. The term "Perani", it should be noted, is the name for citizens of Peran when referring to themselves. Other names for them are the Princemen, Peranians, Mountainfolk, Palenecks, and sometimes by those horrifically outdated on their information, "the Sons of Per". The majority of the population of Peran are "citizens" in this respect. They make up the lower and middle classes, and on average only hold political sway through Councillor elections and as members of the governmental Chambers. However, the rule against a noble marrying a citizen has been revoked for centuries, and it is relatively common for a non-inheriting noble to take an affluent or famous citizen as a spouse. Though the person in question is still legally a citizen, since they are not descended from the original founding families, they still are rewarded with a large boon in social power as their spouse affords them a wide new berth of political and social sway. In return, the noble often gains various monetary incentives to marry into the merchant class, which is often why the nouveau riche find themselves elevated to lower nobility before too long. Nobility The nobility of Peran have a reputation for decadence and hedonism. Of course, with all rumors, this is a solid truthful base to it, though many critics will paint them in an incredibly exaggerated light that has led to the stereotypes. Truthfully, the nobility are held to a very strict moral code that has served to keep their corruption in check for centuries. They are expected to uphold the rights of the citizenry, to guide them as shepherds, keeping them safe from the wolves that would seek to harm them. "The flock" is often a term used by the nobility to refer to the masses, though only in private, informal conversation. However this moral guideline does not forbade the excess and hedonism that is so prevalent among other noble countries, and indeed in some cases even facilitates it. It is considered a just reward to indulge in pleasure at the slightest victory or accomplishment, and grand balls have been hosted for reasons ranging from victorious battles to young progeny learning to be potty-trained. Where the Perani differ however, is that the nobility are expected to sacrifice their own comfort to pay for this excess, rather than that of the smallfolk. To raise rent to pay for an event often is considered a bad omen, damning it to catastrophe. On the other side, selling one's own assets to pay for an event is considered good luck, thus making a token sale of a small piece of property or item a staple of preparation. Some nobles even buy items just to sell them off, unwilling to part with anything they currently own. This does not however, make Perani nobles immune to the pride that comes with blue blood, and shows of wealth are abundant all over the city. To named charities, to statues, to exotic mounts and pets, Perani nobles will stop at nothing to one-up their rivals, and most of the trade that comes into Marlhom proper is a result of this reputation. Indeed, it's estimated that during the notorious "Fashion War" 20 years prior, a staggering 45,000 gold in total was spent between the Houses Korkor and Gusi on clothes alone during a winter ball season. Perani events are common, ranging from small soirees in courtyards and foyers to grand balls hosted in specially built halls or Kasor's Blessing itself. These serve a dual purpose of entertainment and political playground, as gossip, scandals, affairs, and shows of authority play together in riveting dramas. This is also where hedonism reaches it's peak among the nobility, with narcotics use and sexual deviancy running rampant, just out of view from the prim and proper waltzes and festivities. Mostly however, this is restricted to the young nobles and those that hold no actual power in their house. Young nobles in Peran have a reputation for harsh tutelage, and such social events are considered a welcome and able reprieve from their responsibilities. Meanwhile, the older Lords and Ladies will play their politics and immerse themselves in pleasant conversation, few among their number still having a taste for such child's play. As one final addendum, it should be noted that Nobles inherit through seniority of childbirth regardless of gender, not counting bastards (unless legitimized by the Gods and the Prince.) The head of authority in any noble house is the Lord Master or Lady Mistress, with every adult noble being referred to as "Lord" or "Lady". Children are referred to as "Lorlings" or "Lalings", though there is an exception as heirs to the title of Lord Master or Lady Mistress are called "Lord/Lady Apparent", regardless of age. Culture: Peran culture is heavily shaped by their origins as a barbarian tribe and their relative isolation. They are a very collective people, with a focus on the greater good over personal gain. That isn't to say that selfishness and avarice are exempt from their emotions, but just that a Perani is much more likely to do so for the good of a group rather than solely for personal benefit. However, the “greater good” personality also leads to a strong sense of self-improvement and the importance of satisfaction so as to better serve their purpose in society. This has led Perani to innovate more than others, simply due to the challenge of trying new techniques and attempting to master them. Another facet of Perani identity is the natural predisposition to defensiveness. This can be seen most clearly in their military strategy and domestic policy, where an "attack" is more focused on goading the enemy into an assault rather than simply assaulting them, and their staunch isolationism in the politics of the Granite Vale unless it directly affects them. Some more subtle hints of this are the scarred shield being such a prominent symbol in their culture, and how many attempted brawls end because neither party can taunt the enemy into throwing the first punch. This has led to one of the more offensive stereotypes of a Perani being a weak-willed and cowardly sort who refuses to act unless forced to. In truth Perani have a remarkable sense of courage and defiance as a national mark of pride. bravely standing their ground stoically in the face of overwhelming odds, which has resulted in the much more accepted stereotype of stubbornness. The Perani language known as as “Pertak”, is known by scholars as an odd combination of Common and Dwarven. Though loanwords exist from Modern Common and Pertak, the majority of it is indecipherable to someone unused to it. Thankfully for foreigners, many Perani are bi-lingual and consider Common to be a more “professional” language, using it in day-to-day. Pertak is usually used in times of extreme emotion, be it anger or happiness, and is used much more commonly among one’s “true family”. Pertak is, stereotypically, a harsh and confusing language to learn, mainly due to the focus on hard contestants and vowels, and seemingly odd importance of ownership when it comes to nouns. For instance, the phrase “I saw a cow the other day, running around the town in front of the market stalls..” would instead be, roughly translate, “I saw a cow of Pete’s running around the other day of the God’s, in front of the market stalls of the merchants.” Many beginners to the language unused to this system can often cheat by referring to everything as “of the Gods”, which is technically true as the Gods are the creators and thus owners of all on Thrae, making the statement grammatically correct, but this will often result in Perani poking fun at them for their apparent piety. Material Culture Perani metallurgy is some of the best in Thrae, with Perani Steel being a byname for high-quality and durable, if a bit heavy. Perani craftsmanship focuses greatly on a minimalist approach, with the majority of the work being a solid “background” color and with a few, but impressively designed, additions on top of that in contrasting colors. For example, a sword may feature an entirely simple blade, guard, and pommel of grey, but a hilt of gold with a scene carved in and around a bright gemstone of an armored and mounted warrior, posed with shield raised and sword pointed ready to strike. Likewise, buildings are usually constructed so that the walls are completely barren of texture, with blemishes and marks being viewed as acceptable, but unseemly. On top of the walls are usually banners, quilts, or large, simple signs, placed symmetrically across all sides of the building. This is less common in rural areas however. Wood, thatch, and tin offer much less opportunity for such minimalism, though it’s usually emulated by building houses focused more on verticality than most peasants, allowing for more negative space. The main artform of Peran is sculpting, which is apparent to anyone as statues dot nearly every building and premises in the city proper, and even rural villages often have a statue in the center of town, which has given raise to the Perani phrase “to find the sickle and shield”, which means to orientate yourself in an unfamiliar environment. Thusly named after the very common style of statue depicting a local hero protecting the village with a shield while providing a bountiful harvest with a sickle. Sculpting follows a similar style as to the rest of Peran craftsmanship, with a style that emphasizes rigidity in form and contrast of color or materials to emphasize the characteristics of the subject. To paint a statue is done sparingly, usually only reserved to hide the fact that the piece is made of all one material, or to more realistically portray the color of important features, such as gemstones, oddly colored hair, or a particular kind of magic. The food culture of Peran is less simple than one would expect, given their otherwise conservative aesthetic. Chicken is perhaps the preferred meat of Peran, and despite the rarity of certain spices like pepper, salt and several mushrooms originally found in the Firepeaks that can be shredded into flavoring has resulted in quite the thriving food culture, Perani chefs having a good reputation among other nations. Due to the climate of Peran boasting no opportunity for the growth of vineyards, the prime drink of Peran is lager, and the brewing tradition of these drinks is still alive and well, with the famous Perani Pale being a mainstay of taverns across the Granite Vale. Nobility often indulge in imported wines on special occasions, but more often than not drink Perani “Abyssal Black” lager, which is, despite its intimidating name, quite the weak drink, though with an almost chocolate-y taste that many nobles prefer. For when a Perani, noble or otherwise, TRULY needs to get drunk, that is when Perani Vodka is introduced. Though many different flavors circuit around the city and rural areas, there are two main schools of Perani vodka: Potato Vodka and Mushroom Vodka. The former often is sweetened with honey or sweetgrass, while the latter is often left as is due to the natural slight sourness that comes from it’s brewing process. The divide between brewing ingredients is the source of a never-ending friendly rivalry between camps, with drinking contests and the odd bar-room brawl often having been trying to decide “once and for all” which was better. Fashion As one might imagine, clothes in Peran are used to mark social class, occupation, and cultural ties, while also remaining appropriate for the climate. The main article of clothing in Peran is, far and beyond, the scarf. The subtle variations of a Perani’s scarf says more about the individual than almost any other article of clothing besides, perhaps, armor. There are dozens of styles and color variations that have different meanings, and the self-proclaimed “Artisans of Fashion” that include the haberdasher and tailor’s guilds are constantly innovating in that regard. Simplifying the styles somewhat, there is an easy enough undercurrent behind most design decisions. The length of a scarf often is a key indicator of social class, which is not only enforced by social moors, but often by actual law. Indeed, it is illegal for anyone not of nobility to wear a scarf with a length of 8 feet or over, which is punishable by fine. This is not usually enforced due to the common citizen never being able to afford, or indeed ever wanting, a scarf so impractically long. However, it is considered fashionable by the wealthier of the middle class to get scarves that measure as close to 8 feet as possible, without going over. “(He/she) is playing at 8” is often a term for a merchant who considers himself nobility, or more generally used to describe someone who thinks they are more important than they actually are. Among the middle class and city-goers, the most common color scarfs are blues, yellows, greens, and reds. Regular citizens in the city often have scarves that average at a few feet, with one longer one used for formal dress. The citizens in the more rural areas of the Princedom wear their scarves much, much shorter due to the usually warmer climate and clearer skies, often having little more than a foot or less draped on the back of their neck to protect against sunburn. White, dawny yellow, reds, and light blues are the most common colors of the lower classes. This modesty obviously ends with the nobility, who drape themselves in yards upon yards of fabric. Scandalous ball-wear can even include wearing an exceptionally long scarf that covers most of the body, and little else. Tasteful application of gemstones, gold and silver trimmings, and exotic dyes are also common. It should be noted that, traditionally, nobility favor dark colors, while the citizenry wear brighter, simpler colors. Among these are purple, dark blue, indigo, crimson, grey, and pink. Other items of clothing that are considered to be “Perani fashion” are the longcoat, which is a tight, warm garment that is usually lined with fur or stuffed with down and popular with all levels of society. Also of note is that Perani fashion is almost completely devoid of dresses. The only real exception is the “melt”, which is a skirt that is usually worn on unusually hot days or as underwear by both genders. The most common legwear for both genders are breeches and leggings, usually worn in layers, with leggings that encase the feet being used commonly as underwear and socks at the same time. Religion' The religion in Peran is polytheistic, and it's pantheon usually referred to collectively as the "Grey Gods". Though numerous and with a wide range of figures and deities to choose from, many choose a single patron god and worship them, with traditional prayers to other gods when their domain is relevant. Some of the major figures of Peran myth include * Kais, the King of Kings. Depicted as a massive, feathered dragon, Kais is the chief deity of the ruling family and the nobility, along with being the ruler of the Grey Gods. His followers often invoke him to ensure confidence in their actions and bravery in the face of adversity. His domains are the air, leadership, and righteousness. * Iropold, Master of Masters. The god of craftsmanship and wealth, he is usually invoked by smithies and sculptors before work has begun. Usually depicted as a dwarf-like figure with arms crossed and a chisel in one hand and a hammer in the other. His domains are craftsmen, volcanoes, and currency. * Wheorn and Maizane, The Elders of Elders. The Venerated Two, are far and beyond the most popular gods among the rural areas of Peran, and are often depicted as a cloaked, elderly man and wife, with one holding a staff and the other holding a scythe. Who is holding what is often changed depending on the specific village or town. In fact, which of the couple is Wheorn and which is Maizane is a hotly debated issue, with sound evidence for both parties. Their domains are bounty, wisdom, and rain. * Faceless Res, the Commander of Commanders. The Perani God of War, Faceless Res is usually depicted as a faceless collossus, an empty suit of armor that is scarred and battered, yet still intact. Unlike many of the Gods of Peran, Faceless Res is considered genderless, instead serving as the gestalt fighting spirit of every Perani warrior that has ever fought and died since the dawn of time. Thus, Res is usually referred to without pronouns during prayer, simply referring to the god as "Faceless Res". However, every pronoun and gender is technically correct, as both men and women make up the whole that is Res. "He", "she", "they", are all applicable, and most often will use one or the other if they wish to invoke the will of a particular person they know has died in battle. Res' domains are war, athleticism, and fire. * Nyphaz, Lover of Lovers. The Perani God of Fertility and Love, Nyphaz is quite popular among the nobility and artists in Marlholm, and indeed most everyone will pray to her at least once for help in romance or to conceive a child. Technically female, Nyphaz however can appear male whenever she wishes, if that is the favored gender of those who view. Considered the perfect lover, she is often depicted as whatever the artist's vision of flawless beauty. The only thing that remains consistent in her portrayals is her being covered in lace, which has also recently combined with a thin, pink scarf. Her domains are romance, hedonism, childbirth, and the sun. * Morkoff, Judge of Judges. The Perani God of Death, also known as "The Wagonman" and "The Last Shepard." He is often depicted differently based on the type of death he is being associated with. A gentle passing due to old age is marked by a luxurious coach being pulled by a kindly old man with a warm smile on his face, pulled by grey, but strong horses. However, a murder has him in a more decrepit, rickety wagon, driven forward by a beheaded young man. There are countless variations, but a common symbol that binds all depiction is a black, wide-rimmed hat and a wagon or coach of some sort. His domains are death, travel, and owls. Economy The wealth of Peran is abundant in spite of its relatively small size. The mountains in which they mine are exceptionally rich in silver and other minerals, both precious and mundane. Combined with the plentiful farming from the nearby valley and it’s volcanic ash infused soil, and the city is incredibly prosperous despite it’s lack of territory. Due to the aforementioned bent towards innovation and perfectionism, Perani crafts have a reputation among merchants as being high-priced, but of corresponding quality. However, this does mean that imitations and forgeries constantly plague markets both domestic and abroad, and the so called "Craftsman's War" has been waged eternal to ensure that their products bear the marks of quality. Agriculture in Peran mainly focuses on the cultivation of wheat, radishes, onions, mushrooms, potatoes, "bugatik" or richroot, and sweetgrass. Livestock normally consists of chicken, aurochs, sheeps and ram, and the mountain dwelling gruby. Peran rarely exports food on anything more than the private scale, preferring to store for the future or distribute to the poor. Most of the pasturable land is kept to the foothills and mountains, with some cattle grazing done in the grasslands. Otherwise, the fertile valley of Perani soil is used extensively for farming, with a focus on wheat, vegetables, and herbs. Fruits are fairly rare in Peran, and thusly are valuable exports for citizens and nobles alike. The smithing industry in Peran is thriving and bustling, and many of their smiths have the luxury of pioneering and experimentation as to keep themselves on the cutting edge of technology. No where is this more evident than in Forgap Foundries new contract to install cannons along the walls of the city, along with the mostly ceremonious and impractically large “Fist of the Prince”, bombard which is nearly 25 feet long and has to fire specially cut boulders instead of cannonballs. Military Due to their isolationist tendencies and naturally defensive nature, the Perani military has taken on a culture for slow, steady infantry of high quality, supported at range by artillery and skirmishers. Cavalry is usually restricted to heavy shock cavalry, sometimes even just being single lords or powerful knights on exotic beasts of terrible power. The actual standing military of Peran is relatively small, consisting of the household troops sworn to the various noble families, which in turn are sworn to the Prince, who also has his own private army of knights and sworn warriors. These are usually the first and only troops deployed to protect against small threats like raiding beast tribes, gnoblars, or mountain giants. However, every able-bodied citizen of Peran is allowed the option to substitute military service in lieu of certain taxes, drastically reducing yearly living costs. This can also be invoked if someone is in debt to the government, in which case a portion of their wages are taken by the government until such time as it is paid. This does not always translate into direct combat roles, but can include service roles, construction and engineering roles, and if the person owns a horse, scouting or messenger roles. These tours last a minimum of two years, and there is no cap on the maximum amount of years one can serve in the military. Career soldiers will usually find themselves forced to retire when old age or injury catches up to them and makes them no longer combat capable, but some valuable people have been known to simply be put into advisory or service roles, where their experience can be used to full effect. This usually means that in times of war or crisis, Peran can open it's enlistment opportunities to everyone, including those rural farmers living in the valley. This usually results in a large influx of light cavalry, archers, and spearmen, which add in much needed ranged power and mobility it's armed forces. Professional, household troops are usually outfitted at the expense of their patrons, while levied or volunteer troops are to pay for their own armaments. This usually results in a bit of a rag-tag look among the common troops, though the fact that they only require their sleeves to be grey and blue makes buying a uniform easy enough. There are several exceptions to these rules however, as Peran's somewhat oddly organized nation and military hierarchy has resulted in some odd specialist troops and orders. Battle Monks "Battle Monks" in Peran, are, in essence, a warrior caste just under the nobility and clergy in terms of social class. They are meant to be a standing pool of generals and specialist warriors, devoted to war and combat in all of it's forms. This is mostly true, but odd events in history and legal definitions have left the Knights in an odd space within Perani society. For starters, they technically are a Guild, known officially as the "Ordered Guild of Militant Layfolk", legally on the same level as tailors, stonemasons, and other craftsmen. However, they are not a guild that can be applied to; membership is solely by invitation and heredity only, and even then invitations to join the Monks are considered a rarity. The Monks were originally a rather small religious institution that rose to prominence during the Years of Troubles, where the goverment of Peran was beset by particularly hampering in-fighting and civil unrest. It was during this time that the Layfolk, as they were once called, suddenly burst forth from the depths of obscurity, stirring the populace into a religious and martial frenzy. For decades the northern reaches of Peran had been pressured, not by any armies or rival nations, but by a trio of Ogres known as the Mountain Triad. For too long had they ravaged the countryside of Peran with little to no resistance, all of the nobility's power being put towards power plays and political coups rather than protecting the peasantry. The First Crusade, otherwise known as the "Citizen's Sorty", was formed to take out the Triad once and for all. Technically invoking a law that allowed the citizenry to arm themselves to defeat a local threat, the size of this "posse" was unprescedented. Hundreds, if not thousands of citizens rallied behind the Layfolk, a death in service to the Great Gods awaiting them. Though their casualties were enormous, and the leader of the Layfolk was made a martyr, they had slain the beasts without the aid of a single noble, alarming the aristocracy to no end. To placate the growing political power of the zealots, they were given the status of a guild, hoping that it would secularize the zealots as avarice and politicking seeded amongst them. The ploy worked to an extent, as the Layfolk calmed down some, becoming recluses based out of their mountain fortress of Greyhold. Nowadays, the Monks are called upon by the noble houses and the Prince to supplement their forces, serving as powerful, singular warriors or elite squads that excel in a singular form of combat, such as ranged or melee combat, horseback, and etc. Knights Though Knights make up a small portion of Peran's population, they are incredibly important to Peran's growing might and technological edge against it's neighbors. Scholars, soldiers, explorers, Knights in Peran are exceptional individuals raised from a young age to further Peran's goals. Trained in the arts of warfare and the sciences, Knights are non-inhereiting nobles who have dedicated their lives to the pursuit of knowledge and perfection. Some dabble in a little of everything, some specialize into fields such as physics or exploration. Some still dedicate themselves mind and body to becoming living weapons, becoming unstoppable forces upon the battlefield. Though the majority of Knights belong to a Knightly Order that adheres to their particular taste, there are still scores of knights who forge their own path, wandering about Peran and Thrae at large in an effort to gain knowledge and hone their skills. The Vassal Tribes The rare time that full-scale war breaks out, and the Prince must rely on every connection he has, he can call upon the various mountain tribes that have sworn fealty or alliance to the Prince, but are not actually members of the Princedom. These include human, dwarfs, goblins, and a spattering of other races that owe service to the crown in some respect. Their exact numbers are a mystery, and indeed why many of them owe allegiance is lost to history. However, they are for the most part, powerful warriors that fight ferociously when given unity, and they have more than once saved Peran from the brink of disaster. However, they are rarely called, only save for the direst of emergencies. There are a few reasons for this, the most important of which is the uncontrollable nature of the tribes. They are fiercly independent despite their servitude, undisciplined, and installing commanders that are not proven tribal leaders has proven to be completely pointless. The best the Prince can do is to work with the chosen tribal representative, which in times of war is (creatively) referred to as the "Chief of Chiefs", or "Warchief". The Prince then gives them the basic strategy they wish them to follow. The Warchief will then hold their own warcouncil among selected tribal leaders, and reform the strategy to best fit the abilities of the different tribes. The only real use the Tribal Horde have in longer campaigns is to be given a singular target and told to attack, or given a general area to pillage and raid in. Several marauder tribes in recent history are direct ancestors of a Horde deserting to settle in their new stomping grounds. Battlecasters Like many other nations, Peran employs a force of magic users, known collectively as "Battlecasters". They are however, barely recognized as an organization, and are so loosely affiliated that sometimes they forget they are actually part of the contingent. The Battlecasters are, for the most part, an afterthought to the military make-up of Peran. The main controversy that surrounds the order is the fact that it is the only organization that authorizes unwilling conscription without trial. Every single magically able person, citizen, noble, foreigner, or otherwise, is technically legally able to be drafted for an indefinite amount of time. The cause of this law is confusing to most scholars, as many legal documents surrounding it's introduction into the Perani legal code have been lost to time. Due to this, it has been suggested several times that the clause be removed and the Battlecasters turned into an actual organization, yet no effort has actually been made to do so. Regardless, volunteers to the Battlecasters are steady, and there has been no need to conscript in the last 500 years. This is mainly due to the fact that the majority of magic users in Peran are the sorcerous progeny of the Nobility, who will be inducted into the military more often than not regardless, and the devout clergy, who often volunteer to join expeditionary forces anyway to protect the faithful. Battlecasters are most often used as mobile artillery, healers, and more rarely, paranormal investigators. They are technically commissioned officers in the chain of command, outranking most commanders barring generals or the High Marshal. However, they are meant to default to commanders in regards to military manners, only exercising authority if against a magical threat. Needless to say, this clutters up the chain of command quite a deal, in theory, and many Princes and High Marshals have thought about how to reorganize the Battlecasters for centuries. However their low numbers and the fact that those in their employ default to standard military formation means that no one has actually cared enough to really bother. History Hundreds of years ago, the Princedom of Peran was a small confederation of tribes known as the Per. Barbarians who lived in the Granite Vale, they were scattered and independent, bound only by a vaguely similar culture. That changed with Kasor the Uniter, who rose from anonymity to unite the scattered tribes in the face of invasion by creatures known only as (roughly translated from their ancient language) “The Great Enemy”. Vague descriptions and artwork of them suggests anything from subterranean Illithid invaders to shadowy demons that appear like mist. Regardless of their enemy, Kasor defeated them and founded the nation of Peran, becoming the First Prince and founder of the aptly named Kasor Dynasty also known as the First and the Founding Family, which still rules to this day. Kasor’s reign is difficult to decipher, as legend has mixed with fact to a frustrating degree. All that’s known is that he began work on Marlholm before his death, and was subsequently entombed in the royal catacombs. Peran’s history then began in earnest. For centuries the nation has stood as a citadel in the Firepeaks, occasionally expanding it’s borders under the reign of a particularly ambitious Prince or Princess. But for the most part, the Princedom has been a content lot, eager to explore and expand into the relatively uninhabited mountains rather than forge into neighboring territory. But all good things must come to an end, and Peran must look to secure her borders against the encroaching Ebon Accord, especially after the swept of plague that had claimed the lives of many in the noble houses and commoners both, including the ruling Prince and Princess-Consort, leaving behind their son Levi as the only member of the royal family remaining. Having been crowned High Prince, he has proven to be an unusually ambitious lad, cunning and wise beyond his years. He has taken to solidifying the power of the Princedom and has begun eagerly seeking allies for the possibility of Ebon invasion. Notable Events: The War of the Wolf The deadliest and bloodiest war in Peran's recent history, the War of the Wolf was a conflict with a confederation of tribes known as the Ul. The esoteric name is due to the nature of Ul's warriors, who became empowered by their totemic wolf god the more they fought in battle, becoming more bestial and ferocious as the war raged on. The conflict started when one of the Vassal tribes, a gathering of humans and goblins known as the Greencrags, came to Marlholm to request assistance from the Prince in a conflict they add with a mysterious new tribe that had began showing their presence in the northern Firepeaks. Consulting with some scholars knowledgeable in the heraldry and lineages of the various mountain tribes, none had seemingly any idea who this new tribe could be. Seeing this as a new external force encroaching on his territory, the reigning Prince, Sigvald the 2nd, ordered a full investigation and partial mobilization of Peran's forces. One of his younger sons, Korrin would be put in charge of the taskforce, and would report back with information on this mysterious foe. The Perani hired several trackers and scouts from the various mountain tribes to help them scout out the mountain ranges, and were equipped with the heavy armor one would expect Perani infantry to wear. The expedition started off well enough, with the small skirmishes between them and the enemy fairing well enough, as the small bands they encountered broke themselves against a disciplined shield-wall. This bred a sense of confidence that led into disaster. While encamped on a small ridge, the taskforce came under attack in the dead of night by monstrous creatures bearing the symbols and fetishes of the enemy. Unprepared and unable to form a shield-wall, the task-force was ripped to pieces in a scant few minutes. The only survivors were one of the trackers and one Footman Hadie, who escaped with minimal injuries. Heir-Apparent Korrin was killed, as were several Knights, and the site of the battle has since been named "Grave Ridge". Thankfully, the pair were able to return to an allied tribe's land. They sought asylum with the Gnawed Shields, a clan of dwarves that have been staunch supporters of Peran for ages. They managed to send a message to Marlholm about the true nature of their foe, and began to gather the other tribes in the area to prepare a counter attack. Needless to say, Sigvald was furious. He declared war upon the "Wolfmen", and appointed the High Marshal as head of the host that had been gathered. As soon as he and his Princess-Consort had sorted out her reagancy, he planned to lead a second host to reinforce, the two armies meeting together with their vassal tribes to smash the encroaching horde. Notable Locations: Marlholm: The capital city, and indeed only city in all of Peran, this monolithic metropolis is the heart and soul of the Princedom. Kasor’s Blessing: The seat of the Prince’s power, and home to the Throne of the Mountain, this is the royal palace of the Prince’s family. Secure and oppulent in equal measure, it is a testement to the power of the Prince, and by extenstion, Peran. The Sky Spire: The home of priests and scholars, the Sky Spire is the center of the Peran church, which is a polytheistic one, though with differing importance. Besides their duty as clergy, it is also the duty of the members of the Sky Spire to portend the stars and predict the future, along with divining the will of the Gods. The Royal Menagerie: Part zoo, part stable, the Royal Menagerie is where the various exotic beasts and breeds are kept. The most prized animals of this collection are the royal griffons, were personalized mounts are bred for every member of the royal family, specifically bred in time so that the griffon and it's rider can grow up together, becoming like blood siblings in their bond. Peran's Adventuring Guild. Conquerors' Folly: One of the sparse few easily traversable mountain passes out of of the Granite Vale in the West, this important choke point has been one of Peran's greatest assets, both strategically and economically. Trade between the two sections of the continents inevitably floods through it, as it's one of the safest routes, meaning tolls, taxes, and trade keep the nation's coffers wealthy. And at the same time, the natural defenses combined with centuries of fortification have made it a natural chokepoint to stave off any western army that poses a threat to Peran itself. Walkawies (Wawlk-uh-vise): One of the largest towns in Peran, Walkawies has a reputation for it's rowdiness and stubbornness. Unlike most other Perani, the Walkawish are descended from a migratory tribe from the Southlands that had settled in Peran shortly after it's founding. Due to their seemingly natural bent towards conflict, war quickly broke out between them, though it eventually ended amicably enough, and the Walkawish were eventually integrated with the rest of society. Despite this integration happening hundreds of years ago, the Walkawish culture is still strong in Walkawies and in small communities abroad. This culture focuses a lot on drinking and fighting, but surprisingly has a strong respect for remberance of the past. This respect has meant that many Walkawish have become scholars, and has led to many adventures as they took matters into their own hands as they plunged into ruins and fought eldritch horrors personally, for their research. Category:Locations